So You Think You Can Dance: CSI Style
by newkid-is-me
Summary: What if the guys and girls at CSI never met at work,but a a totally different place, on the set of So You Think You Can Dance? xover with CSI Miami and CSI NY
1. Greg's Audition

So You Think You Can Dance : CSI Style

Summary: What if the guys at CSI never met at work, but at a very different place... On the Show of So You Think You Can Dance.AU.

Disclaimer: I donot own any of the characters of CSI, or own any people mentioned in the story, like Cat Deeley, or the Judges or Choreographer of the tv show So You Think You Can Dance

Chapter One: Greg's Audition

" Cat, your on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, action." The director said.

" Hello America, I'm Cat Deeley, welcome to the New York auditions of So You Think You Can Dance, on a search to find America's favorite dancer." Cat said as she was walking up to the first contestant. " Hey, this is Greg Sanders, he's 18 years old, he's from, New York City, and he's the first contestant of the day. Greg, how do you fell about auditioning. I mean last year you helped Mia Michels choreograph a few of her pieces last season, but you couldn't audition because you were too young, now this year you are finally old enough to audition." Cat added.

" Um, I feel really excited about the audition, but also very nervous about the audition" Greg replied.

"Okay, now you go out there and audition for the judges, and hopefully, you'll get through okay?" Cat said. Greg nodded.

Nigel opened his mouth to talk. "It says in your file that you're a contemporary dancer, and last year you helped choreograph a few comtemporary routines, Okay go ahead" He said with a nod.

The music started. Greg began dancing to Timbaland's song Apologize Featuring One Republic

_I'm holding on your rope _

_got me ten feet off the ground_

_I'm hearin' what you say _

_but I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me _

_Then you got and cut me down, but wait_

_You'd tell me that your sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say..._

Greg leaped up in the air, with his legs widely spread, then landed, turning around then doing a pirout.

_It's too late to apologoze, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_

_Take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But It's nothin new_

_I loved you with a fire red-_

_Now it's turning blue, and you say..._

_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

Nigel raised his hand and said " Stop the music, Mia what did you think of Greg?" He asked.

" Well, Greg I thought you did very well, I think you're an awesome dancer. I say Yes, you should go straight to Vegas. Mary?" She as she gestured over to the lady sitting next to her.

" Greg, I think that you deserve a little shoutout" And with that she stood up and screamed loudly. " Yes, I also think you should go straight to Vegas. Nigel?' She said.

" Greg, welcome to Vegas. Come here and pick up your ticket" Nigel said. Greg thanked all the judges and let out a big whoop.

Greg walked out to the lobby and showed his family his ticket to Vegas. He smiled as they gathered around him for hugs. Finally Cat came up to him and congradulated him. Cat walked away introducing the next contestant.

**Hey, guys thanks for reading. I'm sorry if i don't spell or get any of the dancing terms right. Anyways this is my first fanfic. Please Review, and I wil try to update ASAP.**


	2. Sara's Audition

So You Think You Can Dance:A CSI Story

Chapter 2: Sara's Audition

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Cat Deeley, the host of the show started to talk. " Hello America, welcome back to the New York auditions of So You Think You Can Dance. Now we have 19 year old swing dance Sara Sidle. Last year he big brothers Ben Sidle won the competition, will she do the same this year?" Catsaid as she walked over to Sara. " Hey Sara what are you most excited for the audition? " Cat asked.

" Well Cat I am excited about dancing with my brother and I am going to try my best" Sara replied.

"Well go on in and audition, good luck Sara!" Cat said as Sara and Ben walked towards the stage. Sara and Ben got in position. The music came on. The song was He Said, She Said by Ashley Tisdale.

_Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and_

_He got what he needs to impressin'_

_Just look at the way he dressin'_

_Ain't no question chicks like oh_

_Girl walkin' the spot she stop trafiic_

_She got everything you can't pass it_

_So Jessica Alba fantastic_

_Instant classic boys like oh_

_Boy walk on the spot, he's so fresh and_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that_

_Maybe I can see us dancing like that_

_Baby I can see us kissing like that_

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

Ben spun Sara around then picked her up and threw her in the air and caught her.Nigel raised his hand to stop the music. He opened his mouth to speak. " Wow, I thoungh that was good, I think you should go straight to Vegas. Ben it's always good to have you back. Mia?' He gestured over to Mia.

" I thought that was really good, I also think you should go straight to Vegas. Mary?' Mia said.

" I thought that was really hot, welcome to Vegas" Mary said. Sara let out a yes then hopped on Ben's back, then Ben gave her a piggy back ride to pick up her ticket. Ben carried her out to see the others. Their mother came up and gave Sara a hug when she saw the Ticket.Cat came over and congradulated Sara.

**Hi, Do You Have Any Ideas For the Next Chapter? Review Please, tell me what you think.**


End file.
